2 days Ago
by TheocRayne15
Summary: This is the story about a couple who was together at the isle of the lost and it's connected to THE SCHOOL and MAL IS A PROTECTOR. Thank you lil26jay for the character Jevon who is the son of Scar. Jevon and Evie had a past... This takes place 2 days before the last chapter of the school
1. Chapter 1

_Two Days Ago..._

 _BY_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Author's Notes: This is based of the last chapter of the School_

 _Part One_

 _Mal was sitting with Evie, Max was sitting with Jevon and the teacher was opening the discussion. "Okay Nature vs nuture. When we think of some of the most famous characters from Shakespere, who was greatly effected by nature or nuture?" Teacher asked...Evie raised her hand._

 _"I think Iago was Nuture because of the way he did anything to get Cassio out of office and that could be only taught by a parent..." Evie said and Jevon responded, "Or a hag..."_

 _"Excuse me..." Evie said and Jevon didn't responded..._

 _"Actually I think Juliet was Nature and that's good because she had the guts to try to love when her parents wanted one type of guy for her." Jevon said and Evie gave him a look._

 _"You know I think Lady Mcbeth was nuture but I also think if she was in a different nature setting then she wouldn't have done all those horrible things. You know people should then give her a second chance and not be shut out!" Evie replied back._

 _"Mal..." The teacher said and Mal responded, "I think it's nuture you could have the most beautiful house in the world but if your parents are screw up then it will effect you."_

 _"Interesting..." The teacher commented and so he began to teach as Evie gave Jevon a dirty look as Mal was sitting in between them._

 _After class the silence that existed between Evie and Jevon was like a fever pitch and The blue haired Fashionaista went to Doug to kiss then walk off. Mal and MAx walked out as Max asked, "What was that?" "That's a long story... I have to run to Magic 202 because that's what happens when you put a love spell in your now boyfriend's cookie." Mal said._

 _Jay, Max, Ben, Carlos and Jevon all was at Tourney practice while Mal met with Christy, Evie, Grace and Audrey._

 _"So Mal I've heard Drasigo looks better.." Audrey said and Mal responded, "It looks better."_

 _Audrey really likes Jay and knows that she's going to have to bite the bullet and make the attempt to be nice. "I couldn't imagine what it looked like." Audrey said and Mal replied deadpaneed, "You can't but thank you for your concerned."_

 _"You know we would friends before we kinda went out, why does he have to be so mean?" Evie asked and Christy responded, "Who?"_

 _"Jevon." Evie said and Audrey replied, "You used to date Jevon..."_

 _Evie knew she shouldn't have said that loud and and Audrey asked, "Does Doug know?"_

 _"He knows." Evie said and Mal saw Evie shook her head no._

 _"He has a lot on his mind. Max tells me he prays extra hard for the baby." Christy said and Evie responded, "But we would friends before we kissed..._

 _"Evie stop talking..."Mal whispered and Audrey looked at Evie..._

 _"Does..." Audrey said and Evie replied, "Yeah..."_

 _Mal lean into Evie and whispers, "You might want to tell Doug this..."_

 _Jevon got a block and landed on his ass then Evie yelled, "Yeah baby!" All the girls and guys looked at Evie and Grace pointed out, "Jevon is playing for us, sweetie." Evie then walked away as Ben looked at Mal and she mouthed out, "Long story..."_

 _Author's Notes:_

 _I really like Jevon/Evie and thank you lil26jay so this will be there story..._


	2. I admit

_Two Days Ago_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part Two_

 _ **Carlos's Locker**_

 _"Do you know what's wrong with Evie?" Carlos asked and Grace responded, "I think they use to go out together." Carlos could totally see it but didn't know about it. "I didn't know that, I mean we wouldn't up each other's ass all the time but..." Carlos said and Grace replied, "You said it yourself that the four of you didn't really become friends till you came here."_

 _"I mean Jevon seemed like a cool guy to me but his father was a royal dick." Carlos told Grace._

 _ **Jay's Locker**_

 _Jay is with Audrey and she was talking, "I just can't believe she was with with Jevon at the isle and she obviously has feelings for him. I mean he has..."_

 _"Audrey, chill. The dude just lost a baby." Jay said and Audrey stopped right there. "I'm sorry Jay. How is he?" Audrey asked and Jay didn't really do bromances well but said, "He seems all right but watching Evie wanting him to get hurt didn't do good for his ego."_

 _"I'm not Evie's biggest fan but when she set me straight about you that one time, I sorta respect her..." Audrey admitted and Jay gave her a smile knowing that she was warming to the four of them._

 _"Shut up." Audrey said and Jay giggled._

 _Audrey play slapped hm and then he pulled a paper out._

 _"What's that?" Audrey asked and Jay replied, "I want to find my mom and I can't go back to the isle for obvious reasons..." "What about Carlos can he find her?" Audrey asked and Jay replied, "I'll asked. Can I walk you any where?" Audrey held his hand and walked off._

 _ **Mal's Locker**_

 _"No!" Mal said sternly and Ben responded, "Mal I think it will be a great exercise in delegating affairs." Mal slammed her locker and looked at Ben. "I understand but I don't get involved in Realtionship issues an..." Mal said and King Ben replied, "What about the time at the time when you complimented her?"_

 _"I was reminding Evie about her strengths and she had a lot more going on then Audrey..." Mal said and KIng Ben replied back, "That's good. She's your "sister""_

 _Mal then smirk because it made sense but she was going to boost his ego in her own way while giving him shit..._

 _"Your right Benny Boo. WHy don't you have...What does Christy call it? WHy don't you have Bro time with Jevon? It could help you with practice relations..You could talk about so much..." Mal said and kissed him on the cheek then left with a smile of..._ _ **Thought he could play me.**_

 _"That went so much better in my head..." King Ben said._

 _ **Mal and Evie room**_

 _Evie opened the door to see Mal, Jay and Carlos._

 _"I know I should have told all of you..." Evie said and Mal responded, "We're not mad at you, E. What happened?"_

 _"Carlos remember that time you thought there was a way you could get the barrier broken..." Evie said and Carlos replied, "Yeah." "My mother wanted to kill you because you didn't." Malina said and Carlos responded, "Believe me I remember..."_

 _"I went on and on about Jevon using some of his father methods to become a Prince whenever we could all leave and I never knew what that meant, what his father tried to do?" Evie said and Mal knew where this was going then interrupted, "You didn't..."_

 _"I found out that Scar had killed his own brother and Simba put him in the isile. When Jevon told me, he was really mad and all right I wasn't thinking so I just jokingly said...It's good that you don't have any family." Evie said and it really hits her about what she said applies to what's going on with the fact that he lost his child._

 _"You said that to Jevon to make him feel better..." Carlos asked and added, "Evie when you talk, is there a stop sign in your head?" Evie flipped him off..._

 _"It sounded good in my head." Evie said and Mal responded, "We're learning about realtionship but when you scream for Jevon to be taken out like that, you really might like him a lot." Evie stopped and said, "I don't. I like Doug. Doug's my boyfriend..."_

 _"What about Jevon?" Carlos asked quickly and Evie replied quickly, "I love him..." She couldn't believe what she said and covered her mouth._

 _"Good job man." Jay said slapped Carlos's hand for figuring it out and Mal hit his arm._

 _"You're a lot more violent ever since you became Queen." Carlos said to Mal._


End file.
